Pajamas
by Phia03
Summary: "I'll make a whole album if I have to because you belong in my picture and I don't care where the hell I am as long as I'm with you." Alex/Sonny,Lovez  .oneshot.


**A.N.** I got this idea a while back, mostly the first paragraph. It is Demi/Selena but I'm changing the names just to be safe (Sonny/Alex). It is for now a oneshot but is I get the inspiration to continue…I might just add a few chapters. Oh, and reviews are very welcomed.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own this girls…which I did though.

**Pajamas **

When Alex was a kid in elementary school, her teacher showed her a picture. The picture was nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a drawing of a place, a park. In this park there were people, some were jogging in their workout clothes, others were enjoying a nice picnic and a few kids were playing fetch with their dog. It was a simple enough picture that Selena thought that she only needed a few seconds to see all that she needed to see.

She was wrong.

Alex didn't expect the teacher to ask her, "What does not belong in this picture?" At first, she didn't understand the question. Then she gave the picture a second look trying to find what was wrong with it. Eventually she found the man wearing pajamas and enjoying an ice cream cone right in the middle of the picture. How could she possibly have missed it?

The thing was that Alex wasn't really looking for something wrong the first time around. She was just staring at the picture and didn't give a second thought to it. She was just a kid at the time and didn't pay attention to this sort of things. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder, "Why does it matter that he is wearing pajamas?

Ten years later she found the right answer.

"Umm…Hello?" Sonny croaked at her upside down phone at 1 o clock in the morning.

"Why does it matter?" She could barely hear the familiar voice.

She rubbed the sleepiness of her eyes and looked at the screen of her phone, turning it the right way in the process. It read, "Alex".

Sonny sat up in her bed. Her body reacted on its own accord to the sound of Alex's voice. She held her breath and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She finally let out her breath in a sigh when she heard again the voice of the girl she hadn't talked to in so long.

"Why does it matter, Sonny?"

Alex closed her eyes at the sound of her name.

"Why does it matter that he's wearing pajamas? If he's happy then they should let…"

"Huh? Who's he?" Sonny was confused as to why would Alex, after not talking to each other in months, would call her at this hour all upset just to talk about a man in pajamas.

"Who says he can't go to the park to have ice cream wearing pajamas. What, he doesn't belong there because he likes comfort? Does it make him wrong?"

"Alex, you're not making sense. Are you ok?"

"No. Yeah", Alex let out a sigh and for a moment Sonny could see Alex running a hand through her dark hair. It was a habit of hers. She almost grinned at the image. Almost.

"I just…" Alex's voice started again and with a groan of frustration she said, "Why does it matter that we're gay?"

"Al…"

"No, Sonny. Why does that make us misfits in Disney's picture?" She interrupted Sonny.

"Why does it matter that we're not like they want us to be?

"Alex don't…" Sonny could feel the desperation in Alex's voce. Her eyes started to sting.

"If we are happy, Sonny, why does it matter? Why should it matter that I love …"

"It just does!"

Sonny was disgusted with herself. Those words burned like venom on her tongue and with tears sliding off her face, she said it again in a whisper.

"It just does."

"Screw that!" Sonny gasped at the tone she could tell Alex was crying too and it pained her.

"Screw their picture, Sonny. You belong in my arms. I want to hold you and if Disney can't have that then screw Disney." Alex trembled as she tried to calm her cries but she didn't stop talking. She only whispered out her words loud enough for Sonny to hear them.

"I'll make my own picture. One where we watch horror movies, quote Mean Girls from start to finish, Cuddle under the blankets eating as many pickles as we can. One where I get you to fall asleep running my hand through your head because I know it relaxes you. One with you marrying me because I want to spend my life with you. Forever." By this time both girls could barely contain their sobs.

"I'll make a whole album if I have to because you belong in my picture and I don't care where the hell I am as long as I'm with you. I love you so much, Sonny."

After saying those words, all that Alex could hear from the other end was silence. She started to worry. "Sonny…"

"Come over."

**END.**


End file.
